


Back

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, Returning Home, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It has been a bit of time since there were three of them.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something nice bc ive been feeling :| lately.
> 
> ft and for @halfusek‘s magenta and @jovialdrew‘s joy <3

Joey snuggled closer to the other being in bed. Joey’s arm was over his bare shoulders, moving ever so slightly with the rise and fall of his chest. Joy smiled lightly at the other man, Magenta blearily blinking in recognition of him, turning to bury his face in the pillow. Joy smirked, kissing his cheek, eliciting a peep.

“It’s too early to get up,” he softly protested when Magenta attempted to leave the bed, tightening his arm around him. “And it’s a sunday! Just… stay here. You and me.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, in truth grateful for the reason to stay in bed any longer. “Coffee and breakfast? Later?”

“Later,” Joy confirmed, smiling and pulling the thinner man closer. “Mmm… but do you smell that? Smells delicious. Are those blueberries I smell in the air?”

“I think so…” Magenta yawned. “Neighbor’s making pancakes, I suppose.”

“Alright,” Joy sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing. “Might do that later. Maybe. Probably not.”

Whistling lulled him softly into a dreamlike haze. He assumed it was Magenta’s, taking his hand. Little did the little frenchman know, the same whistling relaxed the other man, he suspecting it to be his. The door quietly, silently, swung open, soft footsteps hardly audible as cautious feet approached the bed, sliding something onto the side table with only one set of glasses. Joy felt stray strands being brushed back, Magenta feeling a soft caress on his cheek. A kiss was gently placed on his forehead, and a second on Joy’s temple.

“Morning, mis amores,” came the whisper. Joy’s eyes snapped open as he jolted up to view the newcomer, an incredulous happiness filling his face. Johan chuckled at his expression, leaning carefully over Magenta to kiss Joy’s forehead. “Hello, mi alegria.”

“You’re back!” he exclaimed in a quiet tone, beaming. He quickly cupped Johan’s face and kissed him, knowing from experience that if he failed to surprise him, Johan would stop the kiss before it happened. Johan let out a squeak of surprise before melting against his lips. Joy pulled away after a moment, Johan gazing at him with a delectable love and admiration, making Joy smile at him, leaning close again, Johan tilting to him in love. Then Joy slapped him (gently). “That’s for vanishing! Where the hell have you been?”

“Um…” Johan blushed, looking away, rubbing his cheek. “I plead the fifth.”

“No, no, this time I agree with Joy,” Magenta pushed himself up on the bed and softly took Johan’s hand in his own. “You just disappeared, no note, no warning. Poof.”

“I’m sorry,” Johan apologized, looking at all six of their hands, all intertwined. Flecks of code danced from his hands, the numbers happily weaving around the two familiar beings’ hands. Johan continued in a quieter tone than usual. “I’ve been working. On repairs. For my dimension. I’ve missed you both so much, the void is so lonely.”

“Why didn’t you tell us, though?” Joy asked with concern. Johan blushed and looked at the tray of food and coffee he brought. “Johan?”

“I was only going to be gone for five minutes…” he shamefully answered. “And then there were so many errors, so many things that needed to be fixed, and then… it was much longer than I expected. And of course, the fact time does not work in the void.”

“Oh, Johan,” Joy breathed, feeling his heart pang with sympathy. “Come here, you lov-”

“I made breakfast,” Johan quickly aborted, blushing, not prepared for another kiss. “Blueberry pancakes, just the way you like it, Joy. And your favorite type of coffee, Maggie, darling.”

“Thanks,” Magenta muttered, flushing from the nickname. Johan kissed his cheek, making him squirm. Johan laughed lowly, kissing his other cheek. Magenta sipped his coffee, attempting to shield his indignance. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re sleeping with another man, yet you’re blushing from a nickname,” Johan remarked with a playful glint in his eye. “Someone has quite the double standard!”

“You have no standards,” Joy pointed out. A flush instantly filled Johan’s dark face as he muttered an excuse of how ‘all men are extremely hot and it’s not fair’. Magenta chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But that’s quite alright dearie! We, Magenta and I, don’t mind at all, now, do we? Of course not! Otherwise we would never have,” he gestured to the three of them, “this!”

“Started with him and me,” Magenta reminisced, looking over at Johan. “Then Joy jumped in.”

“I remember, I was there,” Johan laughed, laying on his side. “Walking in on him holding you like that, I remember, and my first reaction was ‘wow, another handsome being’!”

“Then you lifted us both up,” Magenta commented. “Which was just… slightly intimidating.”

“You hush,” Johan mumbled, twisting himself to hide against Magenta’s chest. “I just was really excited to see you both.”

Magenta rolled his eyes and ran his hands through Johan’s hair, watching it spring back up. He repeated the action a few times, Joy slumping back on the bed and merely watching.

“How long has it been?” Johan asked quietly, almost unhearable. He sounded tired and upset. “How long have I been gone?”

“A few months,” Joy answered. Magenta felt Johan tense against him, his hand turning into a fist in his nightshirt. “Three and a half.”

“Three and a half months?” Johan hoarsely repeated, trembling. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I only wanted to go for a couple minutes, I’m sor-”

“Shh.” Magenta shushed him, covering his mouth softly. “Enough of that. You’re here now.”

“I’ve missed you, Maggie,” he whispered, his hand reaching out to Joy. “And you, my Joy. I hardly managed to fix anything in my dimension. It looks like everytime I repair one thing, it opens into an entirely new corrupted room or file. I’m so tired….”

“Rest,” Joy told him, squeezing his hand. “We’re here for you.”

“Thank you, mis amores,” he breathed. “Los amo tanto a ambos… I love you….”

“Love you too,” Joy sighed, getting up. Johan blinked blearily at him, rolling off of Magenta to allow the other seven foot man to get up himself. Magenta grumbled something and pushed himself off the bed. Joy slipped on his shirt and out the door of the bedroom. “Be right back.”

Magenta grabbed a sweater, pulling it on as he got out of the bed, pulling on pants. He noticed Johan watching him with a calm expression. He turned to him with a smirk.

“Enjoying the view?” he teased, fixing the material at his hips. Johan’s eyes met his as he grinned lopsidedly. “Well?”

“‘Tis a difficult thing to not bask in the glory of perfection,” he murmured, getting up to take Magenta’s hands in his, kissing the back of each. Magenta flushed deeper than his nickname, turning his face away. Magenta felt his arms wrap around him, swaying with him and humming a familiar tune, the tone becoming softer. “Mi rosa, I never meant to be from you so long.”

He rested his head on Johan’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Joy’s voice called them to the kitchen. Johan thanked him as the frenchman gave him a cup of tea, and the coded man settled on his arm chair, swiping a book out of a pocket dimension, trying to relax into home. Joy smiled at him, then turned to Magenta.

“Need anything?” he questioned, gesturing to the kitchen. Magenta smiled and shook his head. “Alright, suit yourself.”

Magenta looked over at the man curled up in the chair, Joy whistling and going back into the kitchen.

Johan seemed so happy just to be in a plane of existence.

His hand lazily went back and forth on the armrest, smiling to himself as he read.

A soft pressure formed on his cheek, tugging him out of his book.

“Wha’?” he intelligently asked, pretending to still be focused on the book, loving the physical contact. He glanced at the man pulling on his face, trying to get him to look at him. Johan smiled, especially with his eyes. “Yes, Maggie?”

The kiss on his cheek stunned him. He swiveled to look up at the now blushing man. He stared at him. Magenta  _never_ took initiative.

“Welcome back, Jo,” he whispered before following after Joy into the kitchen. He put his head back into the room, seeing Johan staring at him with wide eyes and a heavy blush. “We did miss you, you know.”

He disappeared into the kitchen.

Johan got up with a laugh, beaming, running in after him, lifting him into his arms, scooping Joy in with him, spinning around with them both and letting out little laughs of happiness and relief.

He pressed kisses all over both of their faces, making both ‘french’men flush brightly.

“Te amo!” Johan giggled between each kiss. Joy laughed and tried to get his own kisses in. Magenta hid his face in his hands, so Johan peppered his neck with them instead. “I missed you, my loves.”

“You’re back now,” Joy reassured him. Johan stared at him, a grin blooming across his lips. “What’re you all smiley about?”

“I  _am_ back!” he laughed. “And it feels great!”


End file.
